


i like to think you hear me sometimes

by snowfallen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Cute, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Memories, Mild Smut, Surprise Ending, Survivor Guilt, This is kind of vague, Violent Thoughts, everything falls into place at the end, i will probably end up spoiling a lot if i list too much, kind of, maybe? not sure, this is fluffy and cute, until its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallen/pseuds/snowfallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You can sit here. I don't bite," The stranger said with a smile. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Josh turned his head to the side while biting his lip, not knowing if he should go over to the guy who made him want to descend into the earth's crust forever, or go back out into the crowded street. In the end, he decided to sit in front of the stranger.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm Tyler."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Jennifer— I-I mean Josh. Jennifer is m-my....old car."</em>
</p>
<p>There's a few things that Josh has always had a hard time wrapping his head around and accepting, especially the things he wasn't ready for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like to think you hear me sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote up within an hour. Idk what it is, or why I wrote it, but I hope those who read it like it? It's so confusing and vague I don't even want to publish it bUT I DO. Lmao enjoy.

Josh enters the flower shop, smiling at the little ding from the bell above the door. He nods a greeting to the lady behind the counter and heads towards the peonies, Tyler's favorite kind of flower. He wants to make sure that they're perfect, so he picks out the colors he thinks would go together and takes them to the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Special occasion?" She asks.   
  
Josh nods with a small smile, "Just an anniversary," He says. The lady nods and takes the flowers to go and bundle them together.   
  
He really hopes that Tyler isn't bored of the same old flowers every year. Josh doesn't want to be repetitive on every anniversary, he just wants to make Tyler happy. He knows that being there is enough, but he always wants to do something extra.  
  
When he gets his flowers back and pays for them, he's off.   
  
It makes him jump when a buzz goes off inside his pocket. He chuckles afterwards and takes out his phone to look at the notification. The smile on his face grows bigger, and his cheeks grow red by the second. He soon unlocks his phone, still stopped in the middle of the street.  
  
 **TYLER 4:24 PM**  
  
 _Remember when we first met each other? You were wearing a dorky,_ _polka-dotted button up with loose pants._ _I didn't look much better, to be honest. You were new to the city and I happened to be in the same cafe that you took "refuge" in away from the wild crowd. I'll never forget the way you looked at me when you saw me laughing at your expression. Red cheeks and wide eyes. You were still beautiful._   
  
Josh sighs happily, turning his phone off and tucking it back in his pocket. The day he met Tyler wasn't one he liked looking back on, simply because of how embarrassing it was. He had just moved into an apartment above a pizza place, and you can already imagine how it smelled inside his apartment everyday.   
  
He thought that it would be a good idea to go out and explore right after unpacking everything, and it turns out that it was a very bad idea. Until the end. The busy streets scared him, and eventually he rushed inside of a nice looking bakery—cafe, whatever. That's when he found a cute brunet chuckling at his startled figure.   
  
_"You can sit here. I don't bite," The stranger said with a smile._  
  
 _Josh turned his head to the side while biting his lip, not knowing if he should go over to the guy who made him want to descend into the earth's crust forever, or go back out into the crowded street. In the end, he decided to sit in front of the stranger._  
  
 _When Josh sat down, he could see that the guy had eyes kind of like his, but he could see way more beauty and specks of gold inside of them than he could ever see in his while looking in the mirror. The guy's hair was dark brown, not as dark as his, but still dark. It was brushed upwards throughout the middle, and Josh wanted to brush his fingers through it._  
  
 _The stranger was beautiful. Every freckle could be easily identified, every small dent around his nose or under his eyes. Josh loved it._  
  
 _"I'm Tyler," And then suddenly there was a hand out in front of him and he played it out in his head of shaking their hands before he actually did it. His legs were shaking, and he was surprised his knee hadn't bumped the table already._  
  
 _"Jennifer," Josh said in a daze of anxiety. Tyler's eyebrows furrowed and lifted, and that's when Josh realized. His mouth opened multiple times before he could actually get anything out, "I-I mean Josh. Jennifer is m-my....old car," He mumbles quickly._  
  
 _Tyler's expression becomes amused, his eyebrows stay lifted but there's a smile on his face, "I was gonna say...if I have any competition, I wanna know."_  
  
 _Josh chokes on his saliva, coughing a few times before he can properly talk, "Competition?" He asks._   
  
Tyler never did tell him what he meant, but Josh has a pretty good guess of it.  
  
It didn't take long to love Tyler. It probably happened as soon as panic fills his veins when he realizes that _okay change is happening what do I do._  
  
He realizes now that there was nothing to panic about, because Tyler's the best thing to happen to him. He loves Tyler with every bit of him, and knows that Tyler loves him too. The ring on his left ring finger says enough about it.  
  
He continues walking down the not-so-busy sidewalk, smile on his face and beautiful and bloomed flowers held in his hand. It's their fifth year together, and Josh doesn't regret anything throughout those five years. He doesn't regret the arguments, the times that they lost their cool over small things, the times that they slept in late from work because they had ended up doing _adult_ things until after midnight.   
  
When he's stuck in his daydream, there's another buzz. Josh hums and pulls his phone back out.  
  
 **TYLER 4:30 PM**  
  
 _I remember our first date; it was messy and awful, but I still loved it. Not as much as you, of course. I remember how you wore a white shirt to an Italian restaurant for some reason. And to mess up again, you ordered spaghetti. I feel like I made you too nervous to even think about the wrong choices you made that night. But I thought it was cute when you pouted after dropping spaghetti on your shirt. I got to clean your lips with a napkin for the first time too, and I was amazed at how full and pink they were. I wanted to kiss them so badly._  
  
Josh grumbles at the, once again, embarrassing memory. But he keeps walking and doesn't let it bother him. Instead, he lets Tyler back inside his train of thought. The brunet wore a leather jacket and a black shirt with black pants and these hideous floral vans. Tyler loved the shoes, though. In short, he looked amazing, and one word can't even cover it all. He looked sexy. Josh wanted to eat him instead of the spaghetti that clothed him later.  
  
 _"Who wears a white shirt to an Italian place?" Tyler laughed, as if it was the funniest thing ever. Josh poked his tongue out at Tyler, having gained confidence a little after talking with Tyler for a little over a week._  
  
 _"I just wanted to look nice. All of my black or dark shirts had funky prints on them," Josh defended himself, raising his hands as if that would help, then smiled while looking at his menu. He tried to make it seem like he didn't know Tyler was watching him the whole time._  
  
 _"Spaghetti sounds nice," Josh hummed._  
  
 _Tyler snorted, "You know what doesn't sound good? Having to wash spaghetti stains out of a white shirt. That stuff doesn't come out unless you wash it twenty times and shoot bombs of soap on it with a tank."_  
  
 _Josh rolled his eyes, closing his menu and crossing his arms, "Okay, Mr. Pessimistic, I'm getting my spaghetti and you aren't gonna stop me," He huffed. Tyler sighed in amusement and closed his own menu._  
  
 _When their meals came, Josh got past two bites before a bit of pasta fell on his shirt, right on the chest area. Tyler cracked up laughing while Josh grumbled, and pouted._  
  
 _After Tyler stopped laughing, he paused when seeing Josh's bottom lip jutted out. There was a bit of tomato sauce on his lip, and he took his napkin and dabbed it against Josh's lip. Josh looked at the brunet with wide eyes, keeping his lip jutted._  
  
 _Tyler pulled away, crumbling the napkin, "Tomato sauce. You're really messy, but that's okay."_  
  
Soon, a brick house connected to others comes into vision. He quickly walks to the steps, jogging up them and knocking on the door. A blonde haired woman answers him with a surprised smile on her face.   
  
"Hey, Josh," Kelly says happily, pulling him into a hug. She lets him enter the house, and he goes to the kitchen and lays the flowers on the table gently. She follows him in after shutting the door, "Are you on your way to see Tyler? Me, Chris, Madison, and the boys saw him yesterday because we knew that you would want him to yourself today," She informs.   
  
"Yep! I just wanted to check in on all of you. I know it's been a while since I've come around, and I'm sorry about that," Josh sighs. Kelly shrugs it off.  
  
"It's okay. You've had a stressful life at the moment, and we've all been there and are still going through it," She smiles sadly at him, patting his arm to comfort the red head.   
  
Josh grins when his phone goes off again, and takes the flowers back in his hand and hugs Kelly, "I have to go now before it gets too late. Tell everyone else I said hi and that I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer," He says, leaving the house as soon as Kelly replies with an _"alright, honey"_.  
  
When the front door shuts behind him, he reads the text.  
  
 **TYLER 4:50 PM**  
  
 _I love you a lot. Remember the first time I said that? It's also what made our first time happen. I was so overwhelmed with love for you that night, and from then. You felt so good, and I had never been in more bliss before. You weren't able to say it back to me until a year later, but it was worth the wait, despite the arguments that came from it. I don't regret any of it._  
  
Josh knows that him not being able to say the three words to Tyler caused problems. He knew he loved Tyler, but he wasn't sure he really wanted to go that far officially. But when he said the words, his life had suddenly felt lighter and better. He couldn't believe he didn't say it sooner.   
  
_"I love y-you," Tyler whimpered as Josh grabbed onto his hips and stilled inside of him against his sensitive prostate. Josh grunted, pulling Tyler down so they were chest to chest. He began thrusting up into Tyler fast, putting his lips to Tyler's and swallowing the brunet's moans, "_ Iloveyou-Iloveyou-Iloveyou _," Tyler breathed out._  
  
 _"Sound so good, baby. I-I'm gonna come. Say it a-again, please," Josh pleaded, making it sound whiney when Tyler circled his hips and made something feel so good against him._  
  
 _Tyler nodded, "I love you," He cried out, bringing his hips down once more before Josh tightened his fingers against his hips and opened his mouth to release a silent cry as he came. Tyler's thighs shook as he had already come twice before._  
  
 _"I love you so fucking much," Josh groaned, pulling out of Tyler and letting the brunet flop on his side. He didn't register any tired squeals until his chest was being hit and his eyes opened to see Tyler's huge grin._  
  
 _"You said it!" He giggled, way too hyper for someone who just orgasmed twice._  
  
 _"Thought it was about time I did," Josh yawned, throwing an arm over Tyler, making the brunet lay back down. He fell asleep shortly after, along with Tyler._  
  
There's a another text ready for him as soon as he snaps out of the memory.  
  
 **TYLER 4:55 PM**  
  
 _I remember the first time you helped me through a panic attack. And the first time you saved me from myself. You put up with all of my shit, and there was so much of it. I didn't plan on lending you my problems, but you took them on yourself and helped me through them. Nobody else has done that for me before._  
  
 _Josh heard sniffling from inside the bathroom. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. He knocked on the door but nobody answered. That's when he got worried._  
  
 _"Baby? Are you in there?" He asked. There was shuffling around from inside the room, and then another set of sobs, "Tyler!"_  
  
 _"W-Why are you home?" He heard from the other side._  
  
 _"My overtime was cancelled. What are you doing in there?" Josh asked worriedly. He didn't give up on trying to turn the knob in case Tyler unlocked it without letting him know._  
  
 _Tyler let out a muffled sob, "Do you really care about me? Do you mean it when you say you love me?" Tyler cried, voice cracking on every few words, "You lied to me, didn't you?"_  
  
 _"No! Of course not, baby. I love you and I mean it. Please, j-just let me in there," Josh pleaded, voice shaky and tears falling down his cheeks, "I love you so much. Please d-don't hurt yourself, you're e-everything beautiful and amazing and you're the greatest person I know. There's nobody else I'd rather be with than you," Josh said, but it was silent because he may have fully broken if he raised his voice to normal volume._

_His breath hitched when the door unlocked. He slowly opened to not hit Tyler, and instantly hugged his boyfriend when as soon as he could. Tyler sobbed into the neck of his shirt, but he couldn't find it in him to care when he was doing the same to Tyler's shirt. Josh held on tight to the bunches of Tyler's shirt in his hands, and moved one up to the back of Tyler's head while he pressed kisses to Tyler's face._  
  
 _"You're my everything. If I don't have you, I have_ nothing _," Josh sighed shakily, attaching his lips to Tyler's, who reciprocated the action._  
  
Josh has tried forgetting about that day, but it's probably one of the hardest to do so.   
  
Tyler's happy now though, and that's all that matters. If he's happy, then Josh is happy.   
  
Josh is close to his destination when the last text comes through.  
  
 **TYLER 4:58 PM**  
  
 _You're probably almost here by now, so this is the last time. You've made me so happy these past few days, I'm grateful for that. You've seen me happier than my parents ever have, and that's because of you. But despite our wonderful time together, my time is done here. I'm not happy like I tried to be. I didn't want to and I tried to hold off for you, but I can't anymore. I'm doing what I have to to be happy again. I love you so much, Josh. You're a great husband, you're my best friend. Whoever you end up with next is going to be very lucky. I just wish I could have been and done more for you._   
  
_For the last time - Your best friend and husband._  
  
Josh sits down in front of the tombstone, placing the flowers against it and crossing his legs. He sighs with a small smile before wiping the tears from his eyes.   
  
"It's that time of year again. I know it's kind of weird to be going all out on your death anniversary, but it's the day you became happy," Josh explains to the stone, "I have your note saved in my reminders. It goes off from four to five so I can read it every now and then."   
  
"I know, it's weird. But even though you're happy, I get upset sometimes. I miss you a lot, and I try to be happy about the positives in this situation. It's just hard. I gave you all of my love and then you took it with you," Josh chokes, then bites his lip and tilts his head down and wipes his eyes again, "I don't want to sound selfish. I just feel like I didn't do enough. You always told me I did everything I could, but it doesn't feel like it. Maybe I could have kept you here, maybe somehow,  _love_ would have been enough."  
  
"I think the happiest I ever saw you was on our wedding day. It was probably the happiest I had ever been too. Who knew that the one I met because of my anxiety would be the one I'd marry and spend what I thought would be my entire life with," Josh chuckles, but it's sad and lifeless. He can't help it when he reads over the engraving on the tombstone over and over again.

  
_"Tyler Joseph_   
  
_Beloved son, brother, and husband._   
  
_December 1st, 1988 - December 29th, 2014"_

  
"I'll always love you though. I was mad when you left me at first, but now I'm trying to understand. I never knew what it was like to be so unhappy and depressed, but I don't think I would like to know. I was upset when you left but I learned to think of what you wanted. I-I'm still trying to accept the fact that you're gone for _good_ , but I'm getting better for you. I'd do anything for my best friend."  
  
Josh nods his head at nothing before standing up. He looks down at the seemingly distant tombstone now and smiles at it.  
  
"I love you, Ty."

**Author's Note:**

> hi friend


End file.
